Catchphrase
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: Three years later, Danny is still on his own. He settles down in a place called Kittery Point. He thought he would finally have a normal life- but dinosaurs? What happens when a certain ghost shows up? What does Victor Veloci have to do with this? X-Over with Dino Squad
1. Prologue

**Author note: What's wrong with me? I mean, I have another Dino Squad story that's finished but not posted…might post it later though…I wish they had a fanficition section for Dino Squad….I AM A GIRL IN HIGHSCHOOL AND I LIKE DINO SQUAD WHAT'S WONG WITH ME! I don't even have a little sibling to blame it on….I just found I ton Netflix randomly and was like 'okay' and now I am obsessed with it like I am Danny Phantom. Dang.**

**~CWA  
Title: **Catchphrase

**Summary: **Three years later, Danny is still on his own, but thanks to Clockwork he has a new place he can settle down in a place called Kittery Point. He thought he would finally have a normal life- but…dinosaurs? And what happens when a certain ghost shows up? And how does Victor Veloci fit into this?

**Genre: **Family/Humor/Adventure?

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own nor claim Danny Phantom. I do not own nor claim Dino Squad. _

**Notes: **No Phantom Planet- happens after D-Stabilized, before/during Bully 4 U (Dino Squad)

**Prologue:**

**Danny:**

I hate them. I hate it. Why did that have to happen to me?

_I flew away and I heard the shots of Skulker's guns after me. I turned and looked to see the missiles weren't headed for me. They were headed for my house. Sam and Tucker were at the doorway chatting- not even realizing the danger. I knew my parents and Jazz were home. My eyes widened and I started to fly there as fast as I could.  
"NOOO!"_

_ I was too late, the missiles hit the house. I was thrown back from the explosion. I coughed and looked around. I winced, realizing that my sides were burned badly. I wasn't paying attention to my wounds or my tears. I had to find them- I had to find __her.__ I looked and looked. I saw the bloody bodies of my parents and bit back a sob. I saw Tucker. I saw Jazz….Then I saw Sam…I flew to her._

_"Sam," I whispered.  
She wasn't breathing._

_"SAM," I yelled, "SAM! Don't die…Sam…please…you have to be alive….I love you…."_

_ I felt the tears stream down my face and I didn't see Skulker behind me._

_"There you are, whelp."_

_ I felt the fury and anger. My eyes were blurred with red and I am sure that they turned red to. I turned to face him, tears coming from my red eyes. My hair flickered up in flames.  
"You," I roared, "you did this! You killed them!"_

_ He looked taken back, and a bit unsure. I didn't care. He did this… I gently laid down Sam and kissed her forehead. I turned back to Skulker and screamed.  
"YOU KILLED THEM!"_

_ Skulker was smart and flew away, but I will find that bastard….it didn't matter now. My wounds caught up to me and I transformed into my human half. I looked at my sides and didn't care about the blood. I crawled back over to Sam. I held her dead body in my arms.  
"Sam," I sobbed._

_ "In later news, multi-billionaire Vladimir Masters has taken the position of guardian to the young orphaned Daniel Fenton."_

I can't stay with him. I looked at 'my room.' Vlad was nice enough to give me privacy after the funerals. I looked at the room and scowled. It was perfect and I hated it. I hated that he knew _exactly_ what I liked. I sighed, _I have to run…_

I heard a crash, but then everything froze. I would have smiled, but I was unable too. It was too soon. The familiar portal appeared with the familiar two clock hands and my old friend was soon standing- or rather floating- in front of me.  
"Daniel," Clockwork said.

"Please Clockwork," I said with the tears forming again, "can you-"

"You know I am unable too. I saved them once and a second time would be disastrous. This was their time."

I looked away sourly, but he continued,  
"However, you staying with Vladimir can also cause disastrous."

I looked at him and blinked. He smiled.  
"Daniel, I am able to help you. To get away from here, and away from Vlad. I can't make you legally independent, but I can make sure that Vlad doesn't get nor find you."  
I looked at him,  
"….you would do that….?"  
"That and more…but I am warning you that the place you are meant to go…is not normal either…"


	2. Time Frame

**Author Note: I know this is short and I am sorry. PLEASE TAKE MY POLL ON MY PROFILE. And the next chapter will be longer. The title will make sense later- sort of- and if you have a better title, then just tell me in a review.**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 1- Time Frame:**

**Three Years Later:**

**Danny:**

That day- I remember it too well. It was the day that changed me. It was the day that took everything away from me. Even though it was three years ago… I sighed, at least I wasn't living with Vlad otherwise I would be out destroying the world. Clockwork was pretty nice though, for a stopwatch anyways.

He had taken money from Vlad- that won't be missed- and gave to me. I made a home for myself in Kittery Point, Maine. I thought that was far enough from Wisconsin and Illinois, but Clockwork also said that it had to be here. I didn't care either way, so I just went along with it. I didn't mind too much since I used that money quite well.

I saved most of the money, but I did use some to buy a building and fix it up. I now am the proud owner of a café. Well, it was under my 'guardian's name. 'Charles W. Tempest,' aka Clockwork. Though, that was only the official story.

The café was nice though. It was called, _Time Frame. _I rather liked the name. It was two stories tall and the teen hangout of the town. The ceiling was painted black like the color of the carpets. The walls were light gray with a green trim at the top and bottom. It served as a café, book shop, and movie store. It was pretty cool. The second story had the books and the movies. The first story was the café. I even had many computers set up along the walls for research/games for the teens and kids.

The basement was the living space. It was where I lived and where the lab was. There was a second door at the back of the building that was like a 'front door' to my 'house.' In other words, the back entrance went straight to my living space. It had a different building number as well.

**Third person:**

Fiona flicked Caruso on the back of his head,  
"Be quiet Caruso!"

"But I'm bored," he whined, "we haven't had a dino attack in weeks."  
"As odd as it is," Rodger said, "we still have other things to do."

Caruso whined again. Buzz rolled his eyes and went back to playing his video game.

"Why don't we all just go do something," Max said, "Isn't there that café or something called _Time Frame_?"  
"Oh, I've been there once," Fiona said, "I haven't had a chance to go again yet though."  
"Never been," Caruso, Rodger, and Buzz said. Max nodded,

"Neither have I, but I've heard of it. It's been the number hangout here in Kittery Point for two- three years?"  
"How have I not heard of it," Buzz muttered.

Fiona shrugged,  
"Well, it doesn't stick out, so it's hard to find sometimes."

An hour later, the gang was walking down the street as they followed Fiona. Soon, she stopped in front of a building. There was a glass door and spray paint about it that said, '_Time Frame' _in dripping green letters. It looked pretty run-down though.

"This is it," Caruso asked in disbelief.

Fiona nodded, but the other guys looked hesitant as Caruso.

"Come on," she said rolling her eyes, "it's not that bad."

Fiona walked through the door and the gang followed. Caruso whistled.

"Wow."

It was a lot better on the inside. The carpets were black and clean. The walls were tall and a light gray color that had green trims at the top and bottom. Each of the gang looked around in awe. The ceiling was black but there were painted stars on it. Not the childish stars, but actual stars and constellations. Near the front door was a sign with the rules of the café. There was a long counter on one wall that had a menu behind it and many sweets on display. There were lots of chairs and tables. There were booths along one wall. On a separated section there were many computers. There was a sign nearby with the rules for the computers.

There was a long spiral staircase in one corner that led to the second story. The second story was cool too. There was a whole in middle that allowed people to see down, and it was bordered with glass walls that was a foot high- similar to a two story mall. The second story was separated into two sections. On one side it was movies (labeled by their genre with hanging signs), and on the opposite side was books (hanging signs that labeled where the genres were located). There were many comfortable looking chairs and couches everywhere along with tables. Near the staircase was a sign on the wall labeling the rules for the movies and books.

It looked pretty cool. Caruso whistled again,

"Stand corrected this place looks pretty awesome."

**Danny:**

I raised an eyebrow at the teens that just entered. They were about my age, but something was a bit off about them. I could smell it. Yes, I said _smell._ My senses, along with my powers, have grown a bit in the past three years. I watched them from the corner of my eye. I sipped at my herbal tea- something that I got into a bit these past years.

They didn't do anything though. They left with a smile and they did buy some things though. I was glad that Jeff-a hired, trusted, worker- was working the counter. I didn't want to get any closer to the smell.

I heard a crash and looked out the window of the second story. I raised my eyebrows and my eyes went wide. I saw this monster thing- that looked like a dog and…a _dinosaur_ combined. My ghost sense didn't go off, but I smelt something.

I guess Clockwork was right, the place was its own type of weird.


	3. First Day

**Author note: please take the poll on my profile. Title will be explained later.**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 2: First Day**

**Danny: **

I woke up to my ghost sense. I blinked tiredly and looked at the clock, it was only two in the morning. Clockwork was beside my bed and I jumped.

"Don't do that," I panted. He shrugged….

I woke groggily and I hated it. I had been schooled by Clockwork for the past three years and now he says that since the Observers are getting on to him, I need to go to high school. Charles W. Tempest would be my guardian and my name would be Daniel Hall. It worked out since that was the fake name I been going by since 'Fenton' died in a 'suicide'…well, a fake suicide made with the help of Clockwork.

I yawned and got out of bed. I took a quick shower and then got dress to go down and make some breakfast. I ate fast seeing that I needed to get there early. Clockwork said that I would already be signed up for the school or whatever.

I popped my back and looked at myself in the mirror really quick. _Black pants, check. Black shoes, check. Weird black muscle shirt, check. Necklace, check. Hair, weird, but check. Eyes, tired, but check. _Ever since I had begun training to see if I could duplicate and shape shift I've had to check to make sure that all my body parts- and clothes- were always in place.

I locked the front door and got onto my motorcycle to head to school. When I got there, I was surprised that people were already there. I mean, really, it was early. I looked at my watch. _Shit._ It was ten minutes until the bell. I parked my ride and put up my helmet to go inside. I looked around and finally found the office.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I opened it to see the principal. She raised an eyebrow and I walked over.

"I'm Daniel Hall, the new student? I need to get my schedule."  
She nodded and smiled as she handed the piece of paper to me.

"Your first class is with Ms. Moynihan, have a nice day."

I nodded and quickly left. I headed out into the hallway. I made my way to my locker, people were finally at the school since it was about ten minutes till the bell would ring (it rings at 7:45, school starts at 7:50, which is when the second bell rings). I made my way to my locker; carrying all the textbooks and lists of supplies (I also needed some highlighters, pens, paper…etc.). I found my locker in the middle of the main hallway, lucky for me it was a top locker.

I put the textbooks in the locker and just had the science textbook in my hands. I found a pencil in the hallway floor, and since I forgot to get any, it now had a home in my pocket. I walked down the hall, 5 minutes till the first bell. Hmm…some dude with a green Mohawk, black goatee, loose yellow muscle shirt, green skinny jeans, piercings, and sneakers. He was putting some large box that was covered with a white sheet into his locker.

A large guy with a hoodie and orange hair came over to the green dude. The guy was being shadowed by two other guys. One was tall, lean, with curly hair, a hat, and hoodie, and the other guy was pretty large and muscular with dark skin, blonde hair, and a hat covering one of his eyes.

"Hahaha!" The large guy laughed, I didn't know his name, so I dubbed him Carrot top, "You hear me! You look stupid!"

_Oh, so he's a bully? I hate bullies_. I walked up behind the green machine.

I glared at Carrot top, "Funny, I think you're the one that looks stupid."

I leaned against the lockers. The guys all looked at me. Green Machine looked shocked and surprised at me. Carrot top and his shadow gang looked at me.

"How stupid! Ya'll stupid!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Doesn't matter. Least we have an IQ higher than a rock, oh I'm sorry, you probably didn't understand that, did you?"

I feigned a sad expression and put one of my hands to my heart. Carrot top looked mad and he left angrily with his shadows following him. I smirked, well, that showed him. I looked to Green Machine, who was laughing at the insult I gave Carrot top. _Green Machine _looked surprised and looked at me.  
"I haven't seen you before, you new?"  
"Yeah," I said softly, "The name's Danny."  
He stuck out his hand,  
"My friends call me Buzz."

I shook his hand,  
"Nice to meet you."

He nodded.

"So what class you headed to?"  
"Ms. Moynihan, you?"  
His eyes widened,  
"Wicked sweet, I'm headed there too. Just have to grab Winifred."  
I blinked and raised an eyebrow. He pulled out a tank from his locker that had a white sheet. I looked at him,  
"Winifred?"  
"Boa constrictor. I was going to take her in early, but McFinn," he clenched his fists.

My mouth formed an 'oh.' McFinn must have been the name of the bully.

"Hey, could you show me where the class is? New and all."  
"Yeah, it's cool."  
Him and I walked to the class together in a silence. I wasn't much of a talker now-a-days. I guess, I guess I was still in mourning…We eventually got to the class- early too. I think it was the first time I ever got to a class early. Buzz sat the tank on a table and stood beside it as I went over to the teacher.  
"Mr. Hall," she greeted, "I am Ms. Moynihan, welcome to the class. You are welcome to sit anywhere."

I took a seat in the back. I sat with my arms crossed and soon the class was filled. Well, all expect the seats beside me….and I felt my eye twitch when those three bullies from before walked in…the only seats left were the ones near me. _Shit._

"Whatcha doin' back here," McFinn asked. I glared.

"Only seat, deal with it," I said in my monotone voice. It was true though, by now it was the only seat. The bell rang and Ms. Moynihan clapped her hands slightly.

"Now, Buzz is going to do his presentation of snakes, however before we begin that, we have new student." She looked to me, "Please stand up, introduce yourself, and tell us something about yourself."

_Double shit_. I stood up with a dull, emotionless face. Everyone's eyes were on me.

"Danny and I like herbal tea."

I ignored the looks I was getting and sat back down. Ms. Morning-Hamm gave me a look that said, 'No nonsense.' McFinn and his group looked at me. I crossed my arms and glared.

"Well, class, now it's time for Buzz. Buzz give your presentation."

Buzz lifted the lid and held the huge boa constrictor. He listed off fun facts about the animal while I looked at it in awe. It was a beautiful snake. The door opened and a lady poked her head in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Ms. Morning-Hamm but there's some paperwork I need you to fill out."

Morning-Hamm left and McFinn choose this moment to speak his two cents.

"Hey look everybody, Buzz found himself a girlfriend!"

McFinn, his shadows (who I have yet to learn their names), and a few other students laughed loudly. I hate bullies. I smirked,

"Yet, she's still better looking than yours, McFinn."

The laughing stopped. Buzz looked over at us with big eyes. McFinn and the shadows glared at me.  
"What was that you said," McFinn said.

I glared back and I saw him and his shadows momentarily flinch.

"Did I stutter?"  
McFinn snarled and went to punch me. I dodged and caught his wrist with ease. His eyes widened and I twisted his arm to hold it behind his back. I knew that it would hurt but no permanent damage. Soon, Ms. Morning-Hamm came back. She looked at the scene before her (a smirking me with an evil glint in my eye and crossed arms, a McFinn on the floor near my cradling his wrist and arm, his gang looking at me with shock, and a slightly smiling Buzz). She raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"What happened?"

The class burst into chaos. Some were shouting and yelling, others sank into their seats, and Buzz rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Ms. Morning-Hamm looked at me, and the chaos died down suddenly. I shrugged my shoulders.

"McFinn insulted Buzz, I hate bullies, I insulted McFinn, he tried to punch me, but as you can see he didn't except me to catch, and possibly dislocate, his wrist."

I smirked at the still hurting McFinn. He looked at me a bit shocked. He probably didn't think that I would just say what happened honestly, ratting myself out in the process. Ms. Moring-Hamm looked at us, but the bell rang before she could say anything in front of the class. She stopped Buzz, McFinn, his gang, and I at the door while everyone else left.

She turned to Buzz, "Buzz is that true?"

He nodded hesitating slightly. "Yes Ms. Morning-Hamm."

She looked at me, "Did you hurt Mr. McFinn?"

I shrugged, "I caught his wrist, he dislocated it himself when he tried to get loose before I let go. It's his own fault for trying to punch me."

Ms. Morning-Hamm looked thoughtful; she turned to McFinn and his gang, "What did you fellows do?"

The gang shook their heads, meaning they did nothing. Ms. Morning-Hamm let them two leave. She turned to McFinn, Buzz, and I.

"I'm going to have to take you all to the principal. I am disappointed in all of you."  
The two guys groaned and I sighed. I really didn't want this to happen. Buzz, McFinn, Ms. Morning-Hamm, and I all walked to the principal's office. Ms. Morning-Hamm explained to the principal what happened and left us there to be dealt with. The bell rang, signaling second hour. Great, just great. I missed my second hour, on my first day. The principal looked at us.

"Mr. Hall, I didn't expect to see you here so soon. Trouble, on your first day here?"

I stay silent and the principal sighed.

"While it was a good thing to stand up for Mr. Buzz, the way you did so was not helpful." The principal looked to Buzz,

"You never said you were having a bullying problem, if this continues please, tell me or someone else to help you."

Buzz sighed and she turned to McFinn,

"I'm disappointed in you. This school has a no bullying policy, a policy which you just broke. Why did you pick on Buzz?"

"He looks different, stupid."

I looked at McFinn in disgust while Buzz looked at the ground sadly. I looked at Buzz, poor guy. McFinn glared at the principal but then, he sighed at her glare back, "I guess, he was different. And a bit scary."

The principal nodded. "I'm afraid we have to call all of your parents."

I put on my poker face and stayed silent. _Clockwork won't show, will he? _I shook my head slightly, _naw, he has more important things to do. Besides he told me that he will be gone for like a week. Something about the Observers._

Buzz, McFinn, and I sat outside in the waiting room while she called the parents. Soon we went back in when the parents got there. McFinn and Buzz took the seats in front of the principal's desk and I got a chair that was against the wall. I put it nearby and sat down.

There were two men, and two women. Two of the parents (the woman was tall, pale, had brown hair in a loose bun and brown eyes, and wearing tan pants, and a white work shirt; the man was also tall, kind of tan, wore a suit, a black tie, had blonde hair and brown eyes, and was carrying a suitcase) walked over to Buzz. I guess those are his parents.

The other two parents (the woman was tall, a bit chubby, had blue eyes and red-gray hair loose around her shoulders, and was wearing jeans, and a blue shirt; the man was short, muscular, had orange hair and brown eyes, and was wearing a dark red suit with a blue tie), walked over to McFinn, must be his parents.

Buzz and McFinn fidgeted under their dad's glares of disappointment and their mother's sad look. The parents all looked at me in question. I looked away. McFinn's dad looked harsh and glared at the principal. He glared at Buzz.

"who hurt my son's writst?"

The principal sighed as I answered.  
"Me."

They looked at me in shock. I guess it was a bit of shock- I mean, the lanky, sort of tall punk-looking kid that looks almost 'goth,' fought off the big bully.

"Your son, McFinn, was bullying another student, Buzz."

Buzz's parents looked sad, and McFinn's parents looked also sad. The principal looked at me.

"Mr. Hall, Daniel-"

"Danny."

"-stood up for Buzz in the face of the bully. However, the second time he did so, it got out of hand. Daniel, do you mind telling them why McFinn's wrist is hurt?"

"He tried to punch me," I said in my monotone voice, "I caught his wrist and with his own struggling, he managed to hurt and possibly dislocate it and it's Danny not Daniel and _especially_ not Dan."

I looked away from their looks. McFinn's dad was surprised, probably since it was a 'weak kid' who did it. McFinn's mom still looked sadly at her son. Buzz's mom smiled at me, as did his father. Buzz's mom looked at me curiously,

"Danny- Hall, was it? Where are your parents?"

I coughed nervously, and luckily the principal took charge.

"Daniel's parents did not respond and therefore matters regarding him shall be dealt with later."

I glared at the principal and before she could say something, I did.

"Guardian."  
"Pardon?"  
"My guardian was unavailable. My parents are dead."

The principle looked at me with shock, actually everyone was looking at me, quite taken back. I was still glaring. The principal coughed nervously,  
"I am sorry to hear that, my condolences."

I looked away. I saw the parents looking at me with sadness- and Buzz. McFinn even looked taken back. The principal sighed to continue,

"I called this meeting-"

The bell signaling the end of second hour went off and the principal sighed,

"The kids may leave to their third hour, McFinn, I advise you go to the school's nurse. Mr. Hall, we will speak after school. I will stay to talk to the parents. You boys are free to go."

I nodded and left, along with Buzz and McFinn. McFinn headed to what I assumed was the nurse's office. I looked back at the schedule that I had taken out of my pocket. I poked Buzz on the shoulder as we walked.  
"Do you know where this class is?"

I pointed to the name on the schedule. He nodded,  
"Sure, it's the last one down the hall, on the left. Hey, you have first lunch! You're welcome to join my friends and me."

I raised an eyebrow and he shrugged.  
"Least I can do after I got you into trouble."

I nodded and then headed to my next hour.

At lunch, I was a bit happier. The day went by smooth enough- I had an hour with that shadow, Mike. I had learned their names eventually, Mike was the big one and Pat was the tall, lanky one with the beanie. I got a salad, apple, and water bottle and then looked for a place to sit.

"Hey," I heard someone call.

I looked around and noticed that Buzz was sitting down and waving me over. I kept a straight face as I went to sit down. There were three other guys there and a girl. Each one had some pretty unique hair that's for sure.

"Hey Buzz," the girl said, "who's the new guy?"  
"Guys, this is Danny- the one from first hour. Danny this is the gang, Fiona, Max, Rodger, and Caruso."

I nodded a curt hello.

"So," Max said, "what's brings you here?"  
"Well," I said slowly, "I've been in town for a few years, but I was home schooled."  
"Why start high school now," Fiona asked.

I shrugged,  
"Don't know actually. Cl- ehem, _Charles_ just said that it was time I started, besides he had to go away on a trip anyway."  
"Charles?"  
"My guardian."  
They looked a bit taken back and I was glad that they didn't ask about _why_ I had a _guardian_ and not a parent (parents). Soon, lunch was over and I headed to my next hour (music). I looked around the school until I eventually found the right room. I raised an eyebrow that I saw Pat, and unluckily the only seat left was the one next to him or this one girl. I sat next to the girl. She had blue eyes and bright blonde hair. She was wearing pink. In a way, she reminded me of _Paulina._ Though, she was a latina, but she did seem to think that she was _queen bee._

She smiled and fluttered her eyes lashes. _Crap._

"Hey," she moving closer on the bleachers that were in the room (music room, they had bleachers to stand on instead of chairs), "I'm Elizabeth, but you can call me _Lizzie."_

I was unfazed and gently touched the ring around my neck. The _Wes_ ring.  
"Hello," I said coldly.  
"What's your name?"  
"Danny."

I was thankful that the bell rung, but Elizabeth looked ticked that she was interrupted. The teacher walked in and I raised an eyebrow. She didn't look like the typical teacher- tall, bottle blonde, and for pete's sake the woman was wearing _zebra pumps! _She smiled and clapped her hands.  
"Good morning class! Oh, I see we have a new student! Please tell us your name, and if you sing or play an instrument."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and I stood up. I put on my emotionless mask,  
"Danny Hall, and I can play the guitar."

Three years ago, Ember and I made a _truce _of sorts- if she didn't use her powers to actually control the crowd and stayed away from Amity and wherever I was- I wouldn't put her back into the Ghost Zone. We shook hands and then later, she taught me to play the guitar. I also played counselor to her and Skulker.

I was thankful when the hour was finally over so I was able to leave. I hated that Elizabeth girl- she kept flirting with me and I hated it. _Sam…I miss Sam…_and that girl was just about everything Sam hated.

I was thankful when the school day was finally over. I headed to the office- since she said she needed to talk to me after school.

"Mr. Hall," she greeted as I walked in to take a seat in the chair in front of her. I nodded a greeting.  
"You wished to see me?"

The principle sighed,  
"I was unaware that your parents had passed, and I apologize. Your guardian had called back and we were able to discuss an agreement regarding your punishment."

I winced slightly and then hardened. I crossed my arms. She smiled faintly,  
"Since what you did was self-defense you will not be expelled. However, as punishment, your guardian suggested that you join the program."  
I looked at her confused,  
"What program?"  
"The school is hosting a program that is a part of the Home Ec. semester- which you are signed up for as you know, and any student that wishes to sign up."

"….What is the program," I said with a sense of dread.

The principal smirked,  
"The program is meant to give high school students a sense of responsibility…you will be assigned a child from the nearby orphanage to watch and take care of. Originally, the program is for you to have them for a day- to just…_hang out_ per say, but your guardian said that since he is away for the week that you are to have the child for a full week."


	4. Raven

**Author Note:**

**Replies to reviews:  
Matt (guest)- **Should've said this before, but no hate/flames. I wouldn't have taken it so badly have you not called me a half-wit. Sorry to burst your bubble, but I got more wit than you- hell, I even have a _book_ published (and I'm fourteen). Anyway, as for the mistake in names- okay, oops. My bad, I have am almost deaf in one ear and have a _terrible_ hearing loss in the other ear. Therefore from the way it's pronounced and sounds like, it sounds like Morning-Hamm or Mourning-Hamm, I know the correct way it is spelled and use it. I only misspelled it a few times (once or twice) due to dyslexia and having a short attention span.

With that said, have a nice day and I don't mean anything offensive- but just because you don't have the balls to log in and sign a basically anonymous review to say offensive things doesn't mean that you should. Not only is it hateful and rude, but it also makes you look like an ass. Which is quite shocking as your first review wasn't rude at all (by the way, glad you gave the story a chance anyway).

**VideoGamingFreak1213- **Oh, the catchphrase won't actually make sense until like the seventh chapter maybe, when Danny finds out their secret. I didn't think of Danielle being the orphan, but that's a good idea!

**Please review and take the poll on my profile! And if you ever want to know when the next chapter will be up, check my profile.**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 3- Raven:**

**Danny:**

I woke up; thankful that I had started school on a Friday, so I already had the weekend. The down side was that I had to look after a kid now. What school organizes stuff like that? I shook my head and looked at the clock- it was only 5am. That was good. I had to be at the orphanage by 8 to pick the poor kid up. I mean, if it was some first grader I would understand, but why did that pick orphans?

I shook those thoughts away and headed to the lab to begin training. I loved having a big area, but I had my lab (kept under lock and key) and earlier, I changed half the lab into an actual gym. I didn't bother to change out my pajamas- since it was only sweatpants. I unlocked the door to the lab and went in.

I popped my knuckles ad my back and then took a deep breath.  
"Going ghost," I whispered as the rings went up and down my body.

My ghost form had changed these past years, but not much. The only thing I really changed was that I wore a cloak- mostly so that no one would recognize me.

I slowly began my training, starting with a check list of my powers. I checked the basic ones first- _Invisibility, check. Flight, check. Ectoblast, _I shot a blast a target on the wall, _check. Duplication, _I felt myself split into four and then I rejoined together. I hit my head to get my eyes back into place, _check? Ice, _I felt my eyes glow blue and a small bundle of ghost ice started to form, _check. Ice blast, _I shot the blue ectoblast at a target, _check. _What else was there? Oh yeah… One by one, I checked my powers, all expect m ghostly wail. I even tried my teleportation and almost made it- when I had reappeared I didn't have any hands and that would have been an issue in a fight.

When I was done, I looked at the clock- seven thirty. The time flew by pretty fast when I trained. I changed back into my human half and started to get ready to go. I took a quick shower and ate a quick breakfast before I got dressed. I looked in my mirror to do a checklist to make sure I hadn't messed up again- I scared little kids with having only one eye or an eye too many, more times than I could count and I would rather not do it again. _Black jeans, check. Black combat boots, check. Necklace, check. Arms, check. Two eyes, check. One mouth, check. Dark purple shirt, check. _I looked okay and _normal_.

I headed up to the café- which luckily for me isn't set to open until 9- and headed out the door. I got onto my motorcycle and then decided against that. If I was going to be paired up with a kid- for a week- then I shouldn't ride a motorcycle. It wouldn't be safe for a kid. I sighed and heard a loud crash.

I looked around and was stunned to see…_dinosaurs! _By now, they were a kind of common appearance. It surprised me though that the media hasn't jumped onto it yet. After I did some research though, there have been dinosaur sightings all over the country now. But there were always these five dinosaurs that always were there. Ah well, no any stranger than ghosts I guess.

I ignored the fact that there were dinosaurs and just continued walking towards the orphanage. It took my about twenty minutes to get there- so I got there at about eight o' five. Just about five minutes late. I looked at the building, _this place looks the orphanage from a movie or something. _The building was huge and a bit old with vines creeping their way all up and down the sides of it. There were huge windows and a large door. It had an old architectural texture, looking like it was more of an old house converted to a museum than an orphanage. I got closer and realized that in reality- the orphanage was pretty nice.

There was a playground out front that looked pretty nice, a good mailbox, and a few other nice things outside. There was a large sign that had curly writing on it that said,_ Welcome to Miss Kelly's Orphanage._ I shook my head continued to the porch where I saw a lady and a kid waiting.

The woman was a bit older, tall, had her hair in bun and was wearing the most hideous floral designed dress I have ever seen. The kid made me freeze. She was about one year old, maybe a bit younger. She was in the woman's arms, but she….the kid looked like me or Danielle. The kid looked so much like Danielle that I froze, until the kid turned her head and revealed that she had different colored eyes. Her eyes were a mix of a blue shade and a purple shade. I winced, the kid reminded of two people- Danielle _and Sam. _The kid was wearing this black and blue dress that brought out the blue in her eyes, _what am I saying..._I shook my head slightly and continued walking forward.

"Welcome," the woman said with the little kid holding tighter onto her, "I'm Kelly Venn, you must be Daniel Hall?"  
"Danny," I nodded.

The woman smiled,  
"This is Raven."

I smiled and waved small hello to the child. She looked away. The woman continued,  
"This is for the project, but be reminded that these are real little kids- orphans no less therefore you must treat them as your honorary 'little sister/brother'. You are to take care of her for a week, hanging out with her throughout the whole day, and returning back here by ten, is that clear?"  
I nodded.  
"Crystal."

The woman narrowed her eyes and the nodded. She gently set down Raven and looked at her.  
"Raven, this is Danny."

She nodded shyly and when she didn't step forward, I did. I knelt down to her level and smiled.  
"Hey Raven, I'll be taking care of you for a while, okay?"  
She nodded and I gently took her hand. Slowly, we started to walk away and headed back to _Time Frame. _I noticed that Raven was rather quiet and I sighed.

"Raven, are you hungry?"  
She nodded and I smiled.

"When we get there, you'll get food, okay?"  
She nodded again. I sighed realizing the kid didn't speak, not even make that baby noise-speak thing that most little kids do. I smirked when I got an idea. I noticed she was walking a bit slow.  
"Raven, you want me to carry you?"

She looked at me questionably. I sighed and then smiled. I knelt down and held out one arm, using the other to point up,  
"Raven, want up?"  
She smiled and jumped into my arms. I laughed and put her up on my shoulders. She giggled and laughed all the way to the building. When I got there, I was shocked to see Buzz and the others. Fiona raised an eyebrow and I slipped back into my emotionless façade. I couldn't help but feel _alive_ again when I was playing with Raven- she looked so much like Danielle. Raven was still on my shoulders.

"Part of a project," I explained, "Why are you guys here?"

Buzz pointed to the sign on the door,  
"The place opens at 9, but it's 9:10. We're waiting till someone opens it."

I winced,  
"Sorry, Jeff," _Jeff is another worker, _"must've left his key and I didn't want this place opened until I got back."

I brushed past them, Raven still giggling on my shoulders while waving slightly to them. I held onto Raven's leg with one hand to balance her as I used my other hand to dig out the key from my pocket. I used the key to unlock the doors and waved them in.  
"Welcome to _Time Frame._"

I ignored their looks and went inside. The ceiling and doorways were tall, so Raven sat happily on my shoulders. Since she hasn't smiled much, and _Time Frame_ officially became opened. I put the key into my pocket and got out my cell. _Two missed calls. _I pressed the button.

"_Hey this is Jeff. I can't come in today, little niece's birthday. Sorry, but if later tonight you need me- call."_

I pressed the button to delete the message, _so that's why he's not here. He's like the only worker 'Charles' hired. Guess this means that I will have to call Lily- I hope she won't mind her usual day off being interrupted, but there is no way I can manage alone…_Then the second voicemail came on,

_"Daniel. Surprised as you may at the fact that I do indeed have a cellphone, I have must deliver a message. Yes, I could've called you when I know you have answered, but this is much easier at the time being. Be on the lookout for more ghosts, and at least try to understand poor little Raven's secret."_

The message ended. I blinked, _what secret could a one year old have?_ I looked up at Raven, still on my shoulders, and then gently set her down. Buzz and the others were nearby.  
"Okay, who is that," Buzz finally asked.

I felt my eye twitch,  
"As I said," I spoke coldly, "it's part of a project and her name is Raven. She's the orphan I will be taking care of for a week."

They nodded, but it was clear that they still didn't quite understand it. I shook my head and dug out my cell.

"Lily," I said as she answered, "I apologize for asking on your day off, but Jeff took the day off too. Would you mind-"  
_"Coming in to help out? No problem. I'm nearby, so I'll be there in a minute."_

_"_Thank you," I said politely as I hung up.

I looked over at the guys,  
"You guys look a bit in shock?"  
"I still am in shock that you had a key to the place," Max said. I shrugged.  
"It's my café, but my guardian is the official owner until I am underage. I did everything though. Have a nice time."

I walked away with Raven's small hand wrapped around my finger. I led her over to the café counter where the desserts are at. She stared at the sweets wide-eyed. I heard the door chime, and turned to see Lily. She had her blonde hair in pigtails, and her blue eyes shined. She was another trusted worker and about twenty-something.

I nodded to her as she got to the cash register and I turned my attention back to Raven. She was eye-balling a big giant cupcake.

**Buzz:**

I looked over at Danny. That guy was weird. I mean, he was no weirder than us. Actually, I already considered the guy a friend. But he was weird as in….his moods. I mean, he is usually so _emotionless._ I haven't really seen the guy smile or laugh before, and he never spoke with any emotion in his voice….But then he was there with that cute little girl- Raven- and all of a sudden he gets emotions. He was smiling and laughing, until he saw us. I wondered if he considered us friends yet.

I looked over at Danny. He was currently handing Raven a giant cupcake. The kid's eyes were huge and so were mine. _Think of the sugar rush that kid will get…poor Danny…_.Maybe Danny didn't consider us friends after all. I mean, we barely knew the guy. We didn't hang out with him…

I got a light bulb. Danny didn't have friends yet, so we just have to make him see us as friends. I huddled the group together and told them my plan. They nodded and agreed that it was alright. I waved to Danny.  
"Hey, Danny dude!"  
He turned with a raised eyebrow. I called out again,  
"We're going to the beach tomorrow, wanna come?"

He shook his head,  
"I have to watch Raven."  
"She can come too!"

He seemed to think it over and then nodded. Wicked sweet.


	5. Raven's Half

**Author Note: **For those of you confused- Clockwork helped Danny fake a suicide so Vlad wouldn't come looking for him. So, Clockwork helps Danny go to a new town. Clockwork posed as Danny's guardian, _Charles W. Tempest, _and Danny was _Daniel Hall._ Now, at the place they moved, there are dinosaurs- sort of. Two Velociraptors evolved and survived extinction. One was Ms. Moynihan, and the other became a billionaire named Victor Veloci. He's the bad guy in the show. He thinks dinosaurs are superior and wants the Earth to go back the way it was. So, he invented this _ooze_ that when a living thing was infected with, it would turn it into its 'dino form.' However, there were defects, the dino forms weren't perfect. Then, these five human teens (Max, Rodger, Fiona, Erin Caruso, Neil 'Buzz' Buzmati) and a dog (Rump) got infected. Max-Tyrannosaurus, Fiona- Spinosaurous, Caruso- Stegosarous, Rodger- Triceratops, Buzz- Pterodactyl, Rump- a mix. Now, they have their normal, human form, and their dino form. They go around 'deoozing' the other dinosaurous (it didn't work on them though) so that the thing infected would go back to normal and Veloci won't succeed. To go dino, they say 'go dino.' Danny says 'Going ghost.' Hence, _catchphrase. _Though, if you have a better title, feel free to say it.

**Replies:  
Matt (guest)- **Thank you and I apologize as well. I am glad you understood why the story is called _Catchphrase. _The published book is called _Dream Weavers by Grady, Kate, and Hope Yandell._ It has several short stories and poems- some by me, some by my father, and some by my mother- all revolving around _dreams and nightmares._ Then, later this year or next year- as I am still writing it, but already signed the contract for publication- _My Super Life_ is coming out that is by me. And I have several short stories and poems published in varies books and magazines, mostly this gothic one that I forget the name of xD

Again, I do apologize as I was a bit pissed as well at various people and having an off day.

**VideoGamingFreak1213- **Danielle _may_ make an appearance later. I thought of Raven from Teen Titans too, but I didn't name her that because of TT xD

**~CWA**

**Chapter 4- Raven's half**

**Danny:**

When Saturday had arrived and I was already had Raven with me, I couldn't help but still think about Clockwork's message. I mean, she was one! What secrets could she have…I soon noticed that she wasn't beside me anymore. I turned to see her looking at a doll in a window. I blinked, _how did she slip from my hand?_

I sighed and walked over to the window.

"Raven, we have to go."

She looked at me sadly,  
"No!"

She pointed to the doll,

"Dolly!"

I shook my head,

"No dolly."

She looked at me with misty eyes and started to whimper. _Shit._ I looked around and no one was near to see my embarrassment. She started to cry and I knelt down with a wince.

"Hey, shhh, it's okay," I tried to comfort her.

A blue wisp escaped my mouth and I looked around but there was no sign of a ghost. She kept wailing and then she…slipped…through the ground. My eyes widened and I turned intangible to grab her. She looked at me with misty eyes. I grabbed her and hugged her tightly. I turned us both invisible and intangible to fly quickly to the lab at my home. Then I could find some answers.

When we got to the lab, I turned us solid. She still was going intangible, so I turned my hand intangible to keep her above the ground. She looked at me with wide eyes and I smiled. I knelt down.  
"It's okay, Raven," I said softly.

She tackled me in a hug to cry, still intangible. I turned my whole body intangible so she could hug me and cry into my shoulder. It was obvious that she was surprised that she could hold onto me. I tried to comfort her.

When Raven was done crying, she let go. I stood up, but something fell off the shelf. Raven jumped and as she did so, I was shocked. Two red rings went up and down her body and….and she was a halfa….she had to be! Her black hair changed white and her eyes were a yellow color. Her skin got a darker shade to it slightly. Her cute little dark purple dress she was wearing changed into a dark black dress. It was amazing how much she was like my human _and_ ghost forms.

She looked scared so I brought up my own two blue-white rings to transform into my ghost half. I knelt down to her.

"It's okay, Raven."

I felt my cell phone vibrate and I flipped it opened, still in a bit of shock.

"Hello," I answered. I was realived to hear Clockwork's voice answer me.

"_I know you have discovered lil' Raven's secret. She is a halfa."_

"Explain."  
I heard him sigh,

"_As you know, Raven is just but a child. She doesn't understand everything, not even what she is. She is also an orphan. Her mother and father are both deceased. Her mother died in child birth, but her father died in his lab."  
_"Clockwork, you better explain right now why I have a one-year-old ghost halfa."  
_"Her father was a mad scientist that got his hands on ectoplasm. He was experimenting and didn't see Raven. Raven got exposed to high concentrated amounts of ectoplasm as a result. Her father continued with his experiment, and in the end, it killed him, but the ectoplasm saved her by-"_

"-Making her half ghost," I finished, "okay."  
I clicked the phone shut, hanging up on the stopwatch. I ran a hand through my hair- how was I supposed to deal with a little mini-half-ghost?

It was almost noon. _Time Frame _was already opened. I got a hold of Buzz and told him to just come to the house whenever it's time to go and that I would leave my door unlocked. I mean, it wasn't like I was worried or anything. I can take care of myself and I can easily protect Raven if any bad guy decided to just walk in. In the meantime, Raven and I had lunch and I decided to practice.

I couldn't practice my ghost powers- I didn't want to risk hurting Raven, but I could practice my regular fighting moves in human form. I needed to improve my strength in human form- plus I was able to stay human in case someone walked in. I put cartoons on for Raven and headed to the gym at my home. Luckily, I didn't have to help with the _Time Frame_ today because both Jeff and Lily were working.

I took off my shirt and winced when I saw the scars. I started out by stretching and then began my routine.

**Buzz:**

Finally it was one! The guys said that we would go at one. We started to head to the address that Danny gave me.

"He said he would leave the door open," I said as we reached the front door.

Fiona and Max looked hesitant to just walk in through the door. I didn't really care so I just opened the door and walked in. The others followed me. It was a staircase and it led us down into what looked like a living room.

"Hey Raven," we all greeted, but the kid didn't pay us attention since she was watching her show.

"So," I wondered out loud, "Where's Danny?"  
"Probably in his room," Fiona said, "I mean there's not many places to hide."

I shrugged and walked around,  
"Nice place though."  
It was true. I mean, it was a pretty nice place. It was clean for someone who said that their guardian has been away.

"I think I found his room," Caruso said. We all walked to him and went inside the room. He shrugged,  
"He's not in here though."  
We still looked around. It was weird because he had pictures everywhere.

"Huh, didn't know he could smile," Fiona said.

The photo she was looking at had Danny- but he looked younger- with two other people, a girl that looked Goth and an African American guy. Actually, most of the pictures he had was of him, that chick, and that dude. Must've been his old friends or something.

I shook my head,  
"So where is he?"  
We heard a noise that sounded like a thud and wondered towards it. It led us to a door and we shrugged. I opened it and we were shocked. Danny was there, shirtless, punching a punching bad. He was pretty ripped- though no one would've thought so. He also had a bunch of scars. He stopped and looked at us. He raised an eyebrow.  
"Didn't hear the door, sorry."

He stood there, flexing his muscles slightly. He sighed and grabbed a shirt. He put it on,

"I take it's time to go. I must've lost track of time," he said with his voice so monotone, "I hope you don't mind to wait a moment."  
**Danny:**

Buzz and everyone stayed in the living room while Raven and I changed in my room. I had to help her into her swimsuit first and then I sent her out to join Buzz while I changed. Soon, I was ready. I wore just my black swim trunks. I had an opened black button shirt that I also wore. I saw that my scars unsettled them a bit.

I grabbed a black duffle bag to hold sunscreen, and some beach towels. I then left.

"Ready," I asked, "and thanks for waiting."  
"No problem man," Buzz said, "We're your friends, of course we waited."

_My…friends…_I blinked and then I smiled slightly.


	6. Portals

**Author Note: Yes, I know this is short, but don't kill me because the next chapter is longer and I will update that next one ****_really_**** quick, like tomorrow or later today, quick.**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 5- Portals:**

Victor Veloci was a man- or rather a dinosaur- of great power. He was wealthy- not that it meant much to him. He was smart- much smarter than those _primates. _That was why it bothered him that he was unable to figure out how to make the _perfect dinosaur. _However, he found something rather interesting. Apparently, those primates were good for something after all- ectoplasm. Of course, most people disregarded it as just a theory of ghosts, as did Veloci. However, the substance itself was a very real thing indeed.

Perhaps, it was the substance he was missing. It might be the key to make the perfect dinosaur, like that _T-Rex._ Therefore, he did his research and conducted something he never thought he would do- make a so called 'ghost portal.' Perhaps with a running portal, he will be able to get the pure extracted ectoplasm he needs to conduct his experiments with it and the ooze.

"Veloci," one of his many henchmen said, "it's ready."  
"Good, start it up."  
He stood near the portal as it whizzed on and he was amazed that it actually worked. A green swirl of a portal greeted them. Before he could do anything, something came through.

"A dinosaur," Veloci said confused.

But it was no ordinary dino. It was a ghost. It disappeared. Veloci cursed that he didn't act fast enough. Then, plants started to seep through the portal, along with a figure.

Once the figure was through, the plants crushed the portal. Victor Veloci screeched, but soon him and his men were caught in the plants and they couldn't escape.  
"You are fools," the figure said, "to think you can open a portal….I should feed you to my children…"

The figure chuckled,  
"Though, I should thank you. Without you idiots, I wouldn't have been able to escape_…"_


	7. Feelings

**Chapter 6- Feelings:**

**Danny:**

I ran a hand through my hair as I looked over at Raven. I mean, she's half ghost. She's too young to have those responsibilities and _what am I saying? _The girl was one! She shouldn't have anything to worry about! She shouldn't have powers and she shouldn't have such a bad past and life.

I sighed, it's been a week. I shouldn't have to worry so much about her. Clockwork was back for a short time only to tell me that he would be gone longer. My 'punishment' to watch Raven was over, but I still visited. I still went to the orphanage every day to have Raven come and hang out. Ms. Kelly was thrilled to have 'a young person who was finally interested in something and had a good soul.' Raven was used to hanging out with and I could tell she loved it. I just went to her every day after school and I brought her back to the orphanage at night.

I also had something else going on too. I was beginning to teach Raven about her powers. I mean, I couldn't really say anything about her powers, but I could teach her so she didn't caught and exposed. She only had a few powers though- invisibility and intangibility. She couldn't fly yet, but we were working on it. I smiled as she had her face scrunched up trying to concentrate. She's seen me fly, and I guess she really wanted to fly too.

I was in ghost form. I knelt down to her with a smile,

"Raven," she opened her eyes slightly and I continued, "go like this."  
I spread my arms out and flapped them like a bird. Maybe if she had fun and loosened up then she will be able to fly. To me, flying was something you just felt- free, happy, etc. If you felt concentrated, it was harder. Raven's eye lit up as she flapped her little arms and she slowly lifted up off the ground. I smiled largely and she lost her balance and fell. I caught her, but I was still smiling.

"You did it! You did it!"

I tickled her sides and she laughed. Then, she yawned. I looked at the time. It was 9 at night. I guess she was pretty tired. I was still holding her and she fell asleep in my arms quickly. The rings transformed her back into her human half and I turned human too. I guess it was time to take her back to the orphanage.

I walked through the halls of school to get out. I kind of liked school. McFinn and his gang didn't really bother me- though, I don't know if they stopped bugging Buzz. I was actually someone- I mean, the girls kept flirting with me to my distaste. Guys didn't pick on me. I had friends too. Teachers didn't hate me- I mean, I wasn't a class favorite, but I was at least quiet.

"You stupid!"

I walked towards the crowd that was gathering near the front of school. It was after school, but _shouldn't there be teachers? _I guess not. I walked through the crowd to see what everyone was gathering around. There was McFinn and his gang towering over a kid. I think the kid's name was Liam or something. I couldn't really remember. Either way, I remembered that he had Asperger. I also knew that bullying wasn't cool. I pushed my way through the crowd. I saw Buzz and the others were trying to make their way through- but the crowd wouldn't let them.

"McFinn," I said coldly, "pick on someone your own size."

"Oh like you," he laughed.

"Yes."  
McFinn and his gang stopped laughing to glare at me. I glared back. The crowd 'ohhed.' I went over to help Liam up.

"Get somewhere safe," I said gently, "and if McDork bothers you again, let me know."  
Liam nodded and left quickly. I faced McFinn, who was pissed that I called him 'McDork.' I didn't have to wait as McFinn threw the first punch. I dodged it easily. Pat and Mike chipped in and went to hit me too. I easily dodged them. They fell.  
"Really, that's all you got," I taunted. The crowd was still 'ohhing,' probably from the fact that the 'Goth' kid was fighting the bully. I wasn't really Goth, but people seemed to think so- I mean, black jeans, combat boots, dark shirts, necklace, cold attitude, and a monotone voice. Ah well.

Suddenly, everything was a blur of fists. I dodged each one, but didn't have to hit them. _Brains over brawn. I am clueless, not stupid. _Then, something happened that made time seem to freeze. McFinn got ahold of my necklace and broke it off.

**Buzz:**

_Oh shit._ Danny didn't look happy. He was frozen on his knees after he caught the ring that fell from his necklace. McFinn and his gang were behind him.  
"Come on," McFinn said, "it's just a little ring!"

Danny snapped his head to McFinn so fast I thought it was gonna fly off. His eyes glowed a mix of green and red…it must have been a trick of light, but it was creepy. McFinn looked a bit scared.

"It was not just a ring," Danny growled, "it was something special and you _almost broke it."_

Danny looked scary. McFinn and his gang looked like they were about to piss their pants. Danny had the ring in his hand and he carefully put it in his pocket. Then, he glared at them again. He growled slightly and punched McFinn with no mercy. I swear McFinn was sent back a few feet.  
"Danny," Max called and he stepped in, "Danny, dude, you need to chill."

Max put his hand on Danny's shoulder and Danny snapped. He grabbed Max's hand.

"Don't tell me to chill," he said. Max looked taken back, maybe a bit in pain.

Danny's eyes widened and they were back to blue. _Then again, it could've been a trick of the light but it's still creepy- and cool._ Danny let go of Max. McFinn and his gang left- knowing that Danny was too big of a match.

"I'm sorry," Danny said quietly. The crowd had left when McFinn did.

The ones left for me, Liam, Fiona and the others. Danny went up to Liam, ignoring us.  
"If McFinn bothers you again, let me know, okay? Have a good day."

Danny left swiftly, but we followed.

"Danny," I said and he turned around. His eyes looked so sad. I put my hand on his shoulder,  
"Look dude, we have got to get you to relax a little."  
"I can't," he said shaking his head, "I just can't."


	8. Secrets

**Chapter 7- Secrets:**

**Danny: **

I groaned again. The headaches were getting worse. I kept getting this headache when I was around Raven. I knew that it was mostly because of her being half-ghost, but still. I couldn't figure out why she would give me headaches- Vlad didn't. No other ghosts did. The last time I have ever really felt anything going on in my head was when Freakshow controlled me or when I was under Ember's 'spell.'

Maybe that was it…maybe Raven was a different type of ghost than I was…I mean, all ghosts are different and Vlad and I are examples of halfas being different too. I mean, what if Raven had some type of power that involved the mind?

I looked over at Raven, who was happily nibbling on crackers. That sweet little girl really was growing on me. Besides, I would rather me to find her than Vlad. Who knew what Vlad would have done to her? What he did to Danielle…._Danielle…._

I froze…._I'm an idiot. _I knew Danielle was out seeing the world- but where? Was she safe? Was she okay? I mean, what if she was in trouble? What if Vlad had gotten her? What if the Guys In White did? I felt like a total and utter douchebag of a cousin.

I felt my cell phone vibrate.  
"Hello," I answered.  
"_Daniel, I think someone hear would like to speak to you…. DANNY!"_

"Dani," I said shocked, I mean, what were the chances that- of course, Clockwork was involved after all.

"_Hey cuz, I'm dropping by for a visit."  
"_Uhh…okay, when?"  
"Now."

I turned around and smiled. Dani tackled me in a hug.

"DANNY!"  
I hugged her tightly,  
"I missed you."

I let go of her and we looked at each. We both have changed over the years. She was taller, about sixteen, more mature, and her hair was longer. She was in ghost form- white skinny jeans, black loose belt, black combat boots that went to her knees, a black cropped top that was sleeveless, a black choker with the DP symbol, and white fingerless gloves. I shook my head at how revealing it was, but frankly, I wasn't her father…actually no one was….she was like me- no more blood family but each other.

"So," I said with a smirk, "Want to go check out the town?"  
"Do I ever! Btu first, what's up with the new look?"  
"What?"  
"You look more _Goth…._and what's with the kid?"

Dani flew towards Raven with a smile.  
"She's so adorable! Clockwork told me about her and oh my gosh, she's just so cute!"

"Dani," I said, "wanna go check out the town?"  
Dani put Raven down and shrugged,  
"Sure."

Two rings went up and down her, trance forming her to her human half. I was surprised to see it changed a bit too. She had blue jean shorts that ended mid-thigh, black sneakers that went to her thigh, a white tank top and a blue hoodie that ended just below her chest. As usual, she had a red beanie on her head.

"Let's go."  
***

I showed Dani _Time Frame. _She thought it was really cool. Later, we headed to the theater nearby. I couldn't help but smile. We agreed to watch a kids' movie for Raven though.

**Buzz:**

I popped my back.  
"Okay, no more dino-sharks."

Caruso started to fix his hair,

"No kidding. That thing messed up my hair!"  
I laughed and Fiona squinted.

"Hey, isn't that Danny?"  
We all turned from our spot on the peir to the nearby theater. Sure enough, there was Danny….but he was smiling.

"I didn't know he could do that," Caruso said jokingly.

"Who's that with him," Max asked.

"Never seen her before."

The girl was him was hot, maybe his girlfriend or something. They had Raven with them though. Danny was laughing and smiling. He didn't seem so…_dark_ anymore- even if he was still wearing the black jeans and black shirts.

Weird.

**Danny:**

When we came out of the theater, I saw Buzz and them. I waved to them.

"Hey guys," I said smiling, "This is Dani, my cousin."  
Buzz raised an eyebrow,  
"Dani?"  
She stood her ground though.  
"Yeah, Dani with an I! Got a problem with that?"  
Buzz shook his head,  
"Na, it's a cool name."  
Dani smiled,

"Thanks. Well, I better get going Danny dude, see ya later!"

"You sure you don't want to stay here?"  
I looked at her with concern. She shook her head,  
"Na, too dull," she winked, "'sides I love seeing the world! Bye Danny!"  
She walked away. I sighed.

"Nice seeing you guys, I better get Raven back to the orphanage."  
Raven reached her little arms up. I picked her up and put her on my shoulders.

I put my hands in my pockets as I walked down the street, thinking. I was thinking about a lot of things. I was thinking about Dani. I was thinking about Raven. I was thinking about Buzz, and everyone else. I was thinking about Vlad. I was thinking about Clockwork. I was thinking about my life- half life, whatever.

I heard a large roar. By now, I was used to it. Amity had ghosts. Kittery Point had dinosaurs. Nevertheless, someone could have been in danger so I followed it. I saw five large dinosaurs, the ones that seemed to be everywhere. Suddenly, they were surrounded by a yellow glow….and they were my friends…

I stepped out of my hiding place.

"Buzz?"


	9. Lost Love

**Chapter 8- Lost Love:**

**Danny:**

I walked down the street, walking Raven back to the orphanage. I haven't seen Buzz or anyone today. I didn't really want to. I needed time to think. To think about everything…About what they told me….about dinosaurs…that Victor Veloci dude….everything.

I sighed and handed Raven over to Ms. Kelly. She smiled and led Raven back inside. Then, she came to me.  
"You know, it's a good thing what you're doing."  
"What am I doing?"  
"An adopt-a-little-sister- type thing you're doing."  
"Pardon?"  
Kelly sighed,  
"You helping Raven, that's what I am talking about, child. You are a good thing for her. She's been so much happier since you've been helping out. We need more kids like you in the world."

"I…I'm not sure what to say….Thank you, I'm flattered."

I nodded a goodbye and left with a smile. That little chat made me feel a lot better. I knew that Raven was happy, and that made me happy.

When I got home, I transformed into my ghost half. I sat criss-crossed in the air, thinking about what I should do. Victor Veloci seemed like a fruitloop, but they said that they had it covered. I didn't know where he would be at anyways, so it was best not to worry about that.

I sighed though, they trusted me with their biggest secret. Even if I saw them transform, they didn't have to tell me. I mean…._should I tell them my secret? Should I tell them I'm a half ghost freak? _I didn't know. I just…..it was a big secret, even if there's was a secret too. Mine could put them in even more danger.

I just didn't know….

**Third Person:**

Plants slowly made their way to the city, destroying everything in their path. The city was slowly becoming a jungle. Buzz and the others- even Ms. Moynihan- looked confused as jungle plants invaded everything, including their beach.

"Uhh, dino-plants?"

Caruso shrugged. Ms. Moynihan seemed to be in thought.

"It's possible, who knows what the ooze could do if they affected plants?"

"Go Dino," Buzz said as he transformed, the others soon followed.

"_Remember," _Ms. Moynihan reminded them, "_be careful with the plants. Some may be carnivores."_

**Danny:**

A blue wisp escaped my mouth, _a ghost here? How? _I flew through the lab to the city. I looked at it from a birds' eye view to see plants covering everything. It was like a _Urban Jungle. Undergrowth? _How could he be back? He was gone, wasn't he?  
I flew through the sky, looking for any signs of him. I saw the dinosaurs tangled in the plants' vines, but they didn't seem to be under any mind control yet. I flew down, unseen, and then transformed into my human half. I couldn't let them see me as Danny Phantom- they're too smart. They would figure it out.

**Buzz:  
**I pulled against the vines, and finally, I lost it. I transformed back into my human form to see if I could get loose that way. The others followed suit. I hope Ms. Moynihan was safe though since she wasn't with us.

"Guys," I shouted, "You okay?"  
"Just fine," Fiona reported.

"Not fine! My hair!"  
I rolled my eyes.  
"We have bigger things to worry about than your hair, Caruso," Max said a bit irritated.

"Yeah," I said, "like that!"  
We all turned to see a giant jungle flower growing. It looked creepy though. It was huge and then the petals opened. It was a girl, about our age. She had black hair pulled into a small ponytail, the band had spikes on it. She had a dress that was made of leaves and vines and no shoes. The vines were holding her up, above the flower. The most unusual thing was her eyes- they were thick with eyeliner and pure green, not even a pupil. She glared at us.  
"Where is he," she hissed, "WHERE IS HE!?"  
I looked at her confused,  
"Uh, who?"  
"I SAW YOU WITH HIM! WHERE IS HE! If you don't answer me…I'll feed you to the children…"

"SAM!"  
We froze, _wasn't that Danny? _Sure enough, when we turned our heads- even that 'Sam'- we saw Danny. He looked shocked.

"Sam…..Don't hurt them!"  
The vines that were holding us lowered us and then released us. We stood by Danny.  
"You know that crazy chic," Caruso asked.  
"Yeah," Danny said with a lop-sided grin, "That's Sam, my…my girlfriend."

We looked at him shocked. _He has a girlfriend….and she's a crazy lunatic that looks like a gothic hippie._ Sam lowered herself and the vines let her go. I wondered how she was doing that. Danny rushed to her and kissed her passionately._ Sweet….but ew._

He hugged her tightly,

"Sam," he whispered, "I thought you were dead."

"Only half way there, Danny."  
I was shocked, _dead? _We all looked confused and shocked. Danny smiled and reached for his necklace. He took off the ring and put it on her finger. He kissed the ring on her hand,  
"I meant to give this to you sooner, but you died before I could."

_That's why the ring was so important to him…_Fiona looked so awed and _girly_ at them. Caruso seemed the same way- actually, they all did. I mean, it was a sweet thing and all, but I don't see why it was so- I looked at the ring closely. It was engraved…._okay that is sweet._

Danny looked at us and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked at Sam,  
"We will talk later," he then turned to us, "I guess I have to explain some things…"

We nodded. He chuckled,  
"Well, I can't really explain it…Sorry."

He shrugged.


	10. Conversations

**Author Note:**

**Matt (guest): **Said it once, say it again, grow some balls and toughen up. Also, said it once I said it again: I'm the idiot? You're the one who doesn't even have the balls to actually make an account so I can talk to you. You are a simple minded useless little paperclip! A twerp who hides behind a keyboard. If you don't like the way I am doing things in this story then SHUT UP AND GET OFF.

**Goodgirl275: **Thank you

** Chapter 9- Conversations: **

**Danny:**

When we got to the lab, Sam slapped me on my arm.  
"Danny, that was not cool."  
I glared at her,  
"Says the girl who nearly destroyed the whole city."

She shrugged and then looked at me. She wrapped her arms around me and I nuzzled into her shoulder.  
"I love you," I whispered, "but you have some explaining to do."

Sam blushed and then sighed,  
"Clockwork explained it to me…When Undergrowth used me, he gave me some powers, remember? Well, the powers stuck and when I died, the powers also saved me."  
"Wait, are you saying?"  
Two green rings went up and down her body,

"I'm half ghost."

I was looking at Sam- _my _Sam. The violet eyes and all. Though, her outfit had changed. She had black skinny jean, black combat boots, and her black crop top had a dead bloody rose on it. Her hair was let down though and she had a spiked chocker. Her eyes still had thick eyeliner, but not as much as her 'ghost form.'

"New look," I noted.

She gave me a sideways look,  
"Like you're the one to talk, I see I rubbed off on you."  
I blushed and stuttered. She laughed. I smirked,  
"You know, in my ghost form I'm Phantom, now you need a ghost form name."

Sam looked thoughtful,  
"_Spirit…_No…_Phantasma…_No…._Belladonna?_"

"Uh, what?"  
"Belladonna- a poisonous plant with purple flowers."  
I crinkled my nose,  
"Bit of a mouthful."  
"Oh," she put a hand on her hip, "What would you suggest?"  
"Dicax?"

She looked at me amused,  
"I'm not calling myself a name that means sarcastic."  
I smiled cheekily.

"Nightshade," I suggested.

Sam smiled,  
"Better sounding than Belladonna, but it's still a poisonous purple flower. I like it."

I smiled,  
"Sam, I have a lot to tell you."

Hours later, Sam looked at me with a shocked expression.  
"Well," she said, "Raven sounds like a cute girl, should I be jealous?"

I laughed at her teasing expression.

"No, I love only you."  
I kissed her passionately and felt her melt in my grasp. She gasped as I put my hand on the curve of her back to pull her closer to me….

**Buzz:  
**"Okay," I said, "it's a Saturday, with nothing to do."  
"We were just attacked by plants…"  
"Earlier, _now_ we have nothing to do."  
Max rolled his eyes,

"Look, I don't know what was up with those plants. They disappeared when Danny and Sam did…."  
"I got it," I shouted. They looked at me and I looked at them sheepishly.

"We should go visit Danny."  
I shrugged,  
"After all, we're all his best friends and I mean, he looked pretty happy to see her again- didn't he think she was dead, and anyway, don't you think we should check in on him to make sure he's okay?"  
Max nodded,

"Why not? Come on, let's go."

Using the rides, we got to Danny's pretty quickly. We went up to the door and rang the doorbell .We heard some thumping and a few noises, but finally we heard a voice.  
"I'm coming! Just give me a," Danny's laughter reached out ears, "second!"

Finally, the door opened. Danny stood there, his hair was a mess, in just boxers. Fiona blushed and looked away. We all looked away.  
"Uh dude," I said. Danny looked down,

"OH COME ON! NOT AGAIN," he blushed, "er…sorry. Hold on."  
Soon, he reappeared with some sweats on.

"Sorry," he said, but his face was still red and his hair was still a mess. He seemed almost out of breath, "do you wanna come in?"  
He opened the door and we came in. Fiona raised an eyebrow when she saw something,

"Sam's over?"  
Danny blushed even more. I looked at what she was looking at- a black lacy bra. I blushed and coughed. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on. As soon as that was said, Sam appeared at the doorway. She seemed different. Her eyes were closed and she was rubbing them. A black blanket was around her. We all looked away and Danny glared at Caruso when he stared. Danny growled and Caruso looked away.

"Danny, who was at the door?"

Danny coughed. Sam opened her eyes, but I was shocked that they weren't green, they were violet- and she had pupils this time. _Maybe she had green contacts in…_She looked at us and blushed.

"Could've said someone was here."  
"Sorry, Sam."

She walked off,

"Gotta get dressed….dang."  
Danny laughed,  
"So, what brings you here?"  
He seemed a bit different. A bit more happy, and stuff. He seemed _relaxed._

"We just wanted to check up on you," Max said with a trace of humor, "but we can see you're doing _perfectly fine."_

Danny coughed into his hand nervously and blushed,  
"It's almost midnight….you guys didn't have to do that."  
"Yes we did," I said, "we're your best friends after all."

Danny flushed and smiled.  
"Yeah…"

**Danny:**

The next day, I woke up to see Sam's beautiful face. I kissed her,  
"Good morning beautiful."  
She winced,  
"There is nothing good about mornings."

I laughed and got up. I found my clothes under the bed and got dressed to go to the kitchen. Eventually, Sam joined to see me cooking.  
"You cook?"  
"Jazz taught me, after all, _Mom_ wasn't the best cook…."

Sam chuckled,

"So you're friends….really are dinosaurs?"  
"Yep."  
"And I thought being friends with ghosts were different."  
"Says the halfa."  
"Says the _other _halfa."

We laughed and just then, a blue wisp escaped my mouth as a green one escaped Sam's.

"Huh," she muttered. I chuckled,  
"Good thing green's a good color on you…Now I'm going to go kick some ghost's ass."  
"Don't you mean we?"  
"I'm not going to let you get hurt, now stay."

I flew around invisibly to see a giant dragon…._Aragon…_

**Buzz:  
**I looked at the giant, I think it was a dinosaur. It liked like a dragon though. It was huge and black. We were all in dino mode, even Ms. Moynihan. She had to come help because frankly, this dino dude was destroying everything! Even worse than the plants!

"Where is she," the dino roared.

_WAIT WHAT!_

"Oh looking for me? I'm flattered."

That voice sounded like Danny. We turned and saw some guy. He looked like…DANNY! But he had white hair, was glowing, and bright green eyes. He had a black cloak on over what looked like some fancy jumpsuit.

He shot some green blast at the dino, who breathed fire….  
"_Ms. Moynihan, what's going on…"  
"….I am not sure, but these creatures are not dinosaurs and they are not a result of ooze either."_

We watched to see that the Danny-look-alike was wining. The dragon (?) was then tangled in these vines that appeared out of nowhere. It was Sam. The dragon roared and Sam tossed something to the Danny-look-a-like. He scowled,  
"Told you to stay home," he muttered and faced the thermos to the dragon. Soon, the dragon was hit by a ray of light and disappeared. He capped the thermos and landed. He looked at us sheepishly. Him and Sam were standing in front of us.

"Going ghost," he said and then two rings of white-blue coloring went up and down him. We were then looking at Danny. Ms. Moynihan looked shocked too. We turned back into our human selves. Two green rings went up and down Sam to turn her into the Sam we saw at Danny's- though this time she was clothed.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck,  
"Guess I have some stuff to explain, huh?"


	11. Epilogue

**Author Note:**

**Yeah, I tend to get defensive with my stories because they are like my babies- Err I mean, I have fun writing them and it's more than just a story to me because of my anxieties- I have severe anxiety and tend to have lots of anxiety attacks anyway, because of that, writing and drawing are the two things that help me calm down. Therefore, when someone insults it I can do two things: let my anxiety of the insult get the best of me, or get pissed. I usually go with the second option. XD**

**Anyway, for those of you who do like it- thanks :)**

**~CWA**

**(P.S. Yeah, it's the end and yes it's a short epilogue and I just couldn't really continue the story. Sorry- I just have a lot of stuff going on.)**

**Epilogue:**

Danny was glad that for once, he had a good life since the 'accident.' He was happy and content. He had friends to help now- friends that knew his secret and couldn't really be hypocritical by thinking it was weird when they are dinosaurs.

"Daddy!"  
Danny smiled and picked up his adoptive daughter, Raven. Raven had grown a bit- since she was now three years old. She was a bit taller, not as chubby, and had longer hair. He blamed Sam for Raven's taste in black and dark clothes. Sam….his gorgeous beautiful fiancé…she was everything to him. The only one he loved as much as Sam was Raven. Soon, Raven would have an official mommy- official because she already called Sam Momma.

His friends were doing well too. Buzz had become a painter. Fiona had her own car shop. Rodger was a computer programmer and inventor. Max was an actor- and so was Caruso.

_Yeah, Life is good._


End file.
